The present application generally relates to multi-hull vessels, such as pontoon boats. More particularly, the present application relates to a multi-hull vessel having an extendable secondary deck. The extendable secondary deck is extendable from a first stowed position beneath a main deck of the vessel to a second extended position in front of the vessel, and further movable to a third submerged position where the secondary deck provides an underwater platform.
Recreational boaters often use pontoon boats on lakes and rivers to enjoy time out on the water. During periods of hot weather, it is common for passengers to jump in the water to swim and cool off. However, swimming in the middle of a lake or river may be dangerous as currents or wind could separate swimmers from the vessel. As a result, it is common for a pontoon boat to anchor near a shore or beach so that the passengers can stand in the water to the cool off near shore. However, sometimes there is a limited area around the shore or beach to anchor, and when a spot is found there may be a lack of privacy due to the closer proximity to other boaters that have anchored near the same shore or beach. Furthermore, when anchored near shore, young children or pets may leave the water and wander away from the vicinity, also allowing for the possibility of a child or pet becoming separated from the vessel.
In the past, efforts have been made to provide an extended deck on a pontoon boat to provide for more room for passengers, or to provide a ramp for entering and/or exiting the vessel, involving the use of floating decks or platforms. For example, U.S. Patent Publication US2014/0165893 entitled “Extendable Multihull Boat” includes an extendable floating deck positioned on top of an additional pair of pontoons.